1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage output circuits and, particularly, to a voltage sequence output circuit capable of sequentially triggering electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As a number of loads that are coupled to one circuit are powered simultaneously, the circuit may be prone to be damaged by instantaneous high voltage at the initial moment. Accordingly, various voltage sequence output circuits are designed for sequentially triggering of the loads to limit the initial voltage of the loads and to improve the reliability of the circuits. However, traditional voltage sequence output circuits typically include a very expensive integrated circuit chip such as a control chip, thereby increase the cost of the circuits.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a voltage sequence output circuit which can overcome the limitations described above.